


Dressed In White Noise

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Dom/sub, F/M, HEA, Happily Ever After, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, light namecalling, light threat of choking, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: She finally meets the man of her dreams.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dressed In White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @briannarr for always having my back, for being the world’s best pre-reader and focus-puller, and for being my friend. Thank you @there-must-be-a-lock for the readthrough, the friendship, the memes, and for being an inspiration.

Rain, shot with moonlight, bathes the floor-to-ceiling windows like quicksilver.

He dips in to kiss her. His mouth is a multi-faceted instrument to her downfall. He wraps his hands around her bare shoulders to put her where he wants her — her back to the cool glass — and she gasps.

They’re eighteen stories high, overlooking the soaked-to-the-bone, bustling crowds below, and they’re untouchable.

She went out tonight in search of something. Every once in a while, she’ll find someone to scratch that itch, but the itch always comes back. Sometimes she finds a man who can make her wet before she’s even within his reach. But then the spark dies too soon, or he’s too rough or too gentle, or he’s all bark and no bite (the worst), or...

When she saw him — broad shoulders and smile, easy confidence in every word from his pretty lips and sway of his strong hips — she looked closer. Underneath the apparent warmth and humor was a twinkling edge of danger.

She craved the heft and strength of his body over her and against her. His teasing tone and shining eyes confirmed that he knows his worth (and hers), that he knows what he wants, and he _takes_ it.

“Is this what you want?” he murmurs against her temple as he drags his knuckles down between her breasts.

She nods and pushes her fingers into his silky hair to pull him in for a kiss.

He grunts and slides one heavy boot between her delicate heeled feet, knocking her off-kilter, then buries his fingers in her hair, blocking her attempt to get her lips on his.

“Words, princess,” he mutters.

He wraps his fingers and thumb around her throat, resting the heel of his palm against her collarbone. Just as she feels the pressure in her chest, his lips curve with a smirk.

“Yes or no?”

She has to catch her breath to answer.

“Yes,” she sighs.

And he moves.

~~~~~~~

She’s face down, cheek pressed against the cool sheets, and her wrists are bound at the small of her back.

He’s arched over her and propping her ass up for his access. He steadily thrusts two fingers inside her from behind as he watches her spine twist and muscles ripple under her smooth skin.

“Talk to me.” His voice floats on the air and settles over her like sun-warmed cotton from the clothesline. “You like my fingers? Fuckin’ your slick pussy?”

She nods and squirms as the wide pads of his fingertips repeatedly swipe over _that spot_.

He tsks and pulls his fingers from inside her to lay a quick, wet smack to the fleshy curve of her hip. “Answer with words.”

“Yes,” she gasps.

He grins and pushes his fingers back inside her. Her ass is plump and he can’t resist squeezing and smacking it with his free hand to see his fingerprints on her bronze flesh. He does it again and again until she’s whining and shamelessly fucking herself on his hand.

“I’m gonna come.”

He chuckles. “So soon?” He curls his fingers and pulls them out again to taste her.

A breathy sob comes from deep in her chest and she arches her back, begging for him.

“Greedy little cunt,” he rumbles, sliding his fingers down along her clit and gripping her hip hard enough to bruise. “You come when I say, remember?”

She nods and sucks her lips between her teeth to stop from crying, remembering that they agreed to a lot of things.

> _You want me to tell you what to do?_

> Yes.

> _You want me to_ handle _you?_

> Yes.

> _Wanna be my sweet little cunt?_

> Yes.

> _My dirty, pretty whore?_

> Yes, _god_...

“Yes, sir,” she answers the way he’s commanded her to.

“Good girl,” he says, loosening the scarf binding her wrists then patting her hip. “Ass up, princess.”

She slowly brings her hands around to push herself up and gain leverage in order to do what she’s told, but before she can fully support herself on all fours, he’s already licking and sucking her ass and cunt.

He hums with satisfaction and digs his fingers into her cheeks, pulling them apart with his thumbs.

“Nice and open,” he mutters, taking a mouthful of her skin between his teeth as he trails fingertips over her full, rounded ass to toy with the sensitive undercurve.

She’s out of breath, wet and quivering. “Where did you come from?” she whispers, resting her head against her forearm.

“Your dreams,” he answers with mirth then dives in again to lick and fuck his tongue into her hole. “Every fantasy you’ve ever had.”

His breath and the timbre of his voice make her skin tingle. She clenches everything to keep from losing control, making a fool of herself. She squeezes her eyes shut tight and contracts every muscle in her body.

“Fuck,” she whimpers.

“That’s right. I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to tell the difference between reality and dreams.”

He talks like everything’s a threat and it makes her head spin. She has to work extra hard to not come from that alone.

She exhales and opens her eyes, casting an eager glance over her shoulder in time to catch his eye.

His mouth and chin are glistening and his eyes are wild and determined. He slowly licks and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he rises to kneel behind her.

She can finally see him fully. He’s completely bare, hard, and smooth. She wants everything from him — anything and everything he’s willing to give.

Most simply, she wants him to fuck her.

“Fucking wreck me,” she breathes.

“Yeah?” He drags out the vowels with an edge, even and cool, as he strokes his cock with one hand and clutches her hip with the other.

“Yes,” she answers.

His smirk twists his glossy lips into a snarl. “Condom,” he orders.

She scrambles for the package and hands it to him. In seconds, he’s ripped it open, rolled it on, and is sinking inside her, making her shout. She writhes beneath him, trying to get a better view.

“Stay. Still.” His eyes are dense and hot as a forest on fire.

The command oozes danger and safety in equal measure, and that makes her head spin, too. She swallows a cry and shivers in place.

“Where’ve you been all my life?” she whispers under her breath.

His sharp gaze glints in the low light as he curls over her, bracing himself on one hand and using the other to gently tousle her hair, slowly twining the length out of his way to whisper in her ear.

“Right here,” he murmurs before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Her mind buzzes with alarm then pleasantly blanks when the sting that webs her skull sends heat through the fibers of her body, grounding her to the moment.

“Good?” he checks in, keeping a firm grip in her tresses and settling his hips against her ass.

She gulps for air. “Yes. More, sir.” Her exhale shakes.

He obliges, using his hold to elicit another whine and shiver from her.

“Good.” He shifts his hips to pull out and brush his cock along her wet slit.

He plays with her like that for a while, encouraging her with his words and rhythmically jerking the silky strands tangled around his hand and wrist until she’s in tears and begging.

“ _Please_.”

“I want you to come like this,” he breathes, relentlessly teasing her distended clit. “Empty and begging to be filled.”

She sobs quietly, and he palms her belly, brushing his fingertips over the sensitive skin, making her insides stagger like she’s on a roller-coaster ride.

“ _Mine_.” He jerks her head back and seethes. “Come like you’re mine.”

His voice is warm and gentle, but his words are demanding; that blend throws her over the edge.

Her thighs quake and she bursts open beneath him, shouting his name.

~~~~~~~

He massages her scalp and speaks quietly, sweet things and dirty things. This is only a brief respite after making her come without him inside her then fucking her until she came again, pulling him with her.

She knows they’re far from done.

He draws small circles on her skin, teasing and tickling, and she stifles a giggle. She feels high from his touch.

He huffs a quiet laugh in response and lightly scrapes blunt fingernails up and across the nape of her neck followed by his lips.

Her flesh prickles and she gasps.

“Your skin’s so soft,” he whispers, kissing her shoulder and lifting her wrist to his lips.

He presses a wet kiss to the straining, blue veins and then blows a stream of air across the damp, tight skin.

Her breath picks up and she instinctively pushes her ass back into his groin, which earns her a light slap to her thigh.

“So greedy,” he chastises.

He rolls her to her back and knees between her thighs, drilling her in place with his heated gaze. His palms are rough and warm as he slides his hands from her knees up to her hips. He settles over her, slowly pushing her thighs open with his knees and planting his fists in the bedding on either side of her shoulders.

“I’m gonna kiss every inch of your gorgeous body, and you’re not gonna move. Y’hear me?”

She exhales loudly and closes her eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Then his hands are on her, holding her in place as he begins his journey.

“I saw you walk in and I wanted you,” he speaks as he brushes his lips along her jaw and down her throat.

Her eyes flutter with the thrill of knowing that he saw her much like she saw him (or so she hopes) but she remains as still as he has instructed her to do.

“Everyone saw _you_ walk in,” he chuckles, taking one of her nipples between his lips.

He licks and sucks the tawny buds as his hands roam and he moves down her body.

“I had to have you,” he continues.

She sighs and reaches for him, but he catches her wrists and pins them to the bed at her sides.

“Don’t. Move,” he growls against her ribcage and fresh goosebumps cover her skin. He continues kissing her belly, hips, and thighs. “See, I knew I could give you what you need. Discipline — to be shown your place.”

She feels him move off of her as he sits back on his heels, lifting her calves in his hands to place kisses on her knees and shins. He nips at her ankles, then places her feet flat on the mattress so her knees are bent and open.

She opens her eyes just enough to see him reach behind his back to produce the discarded scarf. Her body heats up and she feels her cheeks and chest flush.

“Now’s no time to be shy, princess.” He arches a brow as he climbs back up her body.

She isn’t shy; she just _wants so much_.

Her mouth waters from the sight of his lithe, sculpted torso and thick cock. She licks her lips and squeezes her eyes shut tight once again.

He gathers her wrists in one hand and begins binding them with the scarf, and she feels his thighs brush her torso as he straddles her chest.

“I can show you so many things.”

She steadies her breath and reminds herself to stay open and relaxed, but the anticipation is killing her.

He raises her arms to fasten them to the headboard. She feels a distinct warmth against her cheek and takes a peek.

His cock is resting right where she feels the most heat and she nuzzles into it.

Once he’s secured her binds, he looks down and cups her jaw then brushes a thumb along her bottom lip.

“Do you want that?” he asks, using his free hand to stroke his cock mere inches from her lips. “For me to show you things.”

“Yes,” she answers, quickly swallowing the spit pooling in her mouth and licking her lips.

He smiles down at her. “Good, then let’s do it.”

He slips a hand under her head as he guides himself to her open mouth. He tastes like damp earth and feels like velvet sliding past her lips.

She moans and closes her eyes again.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he croons, gently thrusting. “Just relax.”

He gently bumps the back of her throat and continues to tug her hair, until she figures out how to loosen up and take him all the way in. When he picks up his pace, she gags around him, drooling and tearing up, but the heavy slide across her tongue and down her throat drives her to pure euphoria.

“You want my come?” he pants, his thrusts becoming shallow until he pulls out completely.

She gasps and gulps air, nodding vigorously.

“ _Words_ ,” he grunts, jerking his angry, red cock. “On your tongue, or your skin? You choose.”

She catches her breath to answer. “My skin. I wanna see it.”

Without missing a beat, he backs up enough to aim for her small breasts. He roughly jacks himself, groaning, then he’s spurting warm and wet on her chest.

~~~~~~~

The spray of water from the showerhead is hot enough to fill the bay with steam. It soothes her abraded skin and sore muscles.

“How d’you feel?” he asks.

His voice is as much of a balm as the heat from the water and silky suds he’s massaging over her skin. She rolls her head back against his chest, savoring the feeling of being totally vulnerable in his presence.

“Better than I’ve ever felt in my life,” she answers before slowly turning to face him and resting her palms on his chest.

His slippery fingers trail over her skin as she looks up at him.

His forehead is smooth, giving way to soft, verdant eyes adorned with a fanning of lines — evidence of a lifetime of love and laughter. The water and steam spike his thick lashes and traverse the planes of his beautiful face before clinging to his perfect lips in the exact way she wishes she could for the rest of her life.

He smiles bright-white as he presses his forehead to hers.

“Me too,” he says. “Whaddaya think we should do about that?”

She grins back. “A lot more of what we were doing before we got in here, for starters.”

He lifts his head and nods, turning his grin to sly. “We should probably eat something first,” he says, and she giggles.

“I ‘spose,” she reluctantly agrees, turning her back to him so he can finish his task. “Can we order pizza?”

He chuckles lightly, rinsing her clean. “We can order anything you want, princess.”

Her smile is dreamy as she drops her head and sighs.


End file.
